The present disclosure generally relates to processes for removing paraffins from C4 containing streams. Particular embodiments described herein relate to 1-butene production processes.
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Steam cracker crude C4 streams contain a mixture of saturates (e.g., n-butane, isobutane), olefins (1-butene, 2-butene and isobutene) and diolefins (primarily butadiene). The 1-butene is a valuable co-monomer in many polyethylene formulations. However the components from the crude C4 streams are not conveniently separated by conventional distillation.
The present disclosure is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.